Implícito
by Elysea
Summary: Tú estás donde las palabras sobran. — Argentina/Chile.


• **Disclaimers.** Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya **·** Latin Hetalia (Argentina, Chile) © Rowein.

• **Kink personal. **27 de Febrero, aniversario del terremoto de Chile.

• **Avisos.** OOC (Manuel me odia, yo lo sé) – FDF (Fluff Descaradamente Fail) – Mención de noticias actuales.

• **Advertencia.** Prohibida la distribución de este fic en otras páginas.

* * *

**— A todo esto...**

Quise hacer algo por el aniversario del terremoto de hace un año (el OTP fue inevitable). Llevo desde principio de mes con esta idea y la estoy terminando recién hoy y sobre la marcha, pero creo que tal vez no lo hubiera terminado sin el impulso que me dio el documental de History Channel con las grabaciones en vivo y en directo del momento del terremoto. Y Dios… Una cosa es levantarte una mañana y escuchar por el noticiero que hubo un terremoto en Chile y otra cosa es verlo_, escuchar a la gente_.

Sigue siendo admirable la fuerza que tienen.  
Ojalá nosotros tengamos por lo menos la mitad de ese espíritu si algún día necesitamos ser fuertes.

* * *

**· Implícito ·**

_"Ven a dormir conmigo. No haremos el amor, él nos hará"_  
(Julio Cortázar)

* * *

Que las cicatrices no se vean, no significa que ya no duelan.

A Manuel no le molesta que el mundo piense lo contrario, porque él es Chile. Solemne, implacable, inamovible, el guerrero trasandino de toda la vida. Desde niño esa es la imagen que se ha forjado puertas afuera, lo que le suceda puertas adentro es asunto suyo y de nadie más. Siempre ha sido así, como un lobo solitario.

Hasta que Argentina, _Martín_, cruza los brazos sobre sus hombros y lo abraza contra su cuerpo.

Ver el sol de su sonrisa, muda y serena, enterrarse en las hebras térreas de su cabello frente al espejo, enciende en su interior una secreta euforia posesiva casi infantil. No lo imagina en otro lugar que no sea ese, unido a su piel, con los dedos trazando caminos imaginarios sobre su pecho desnudo y su aliento rozando la curva de su mejilla. Porque aunque se pierda en su propio laberinto de pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos inconexos, Manuel no se sobresalta cuando Martín le toma la mano por el simple hecho de tocarlo (sin saber que así lo salva, sin saber en qué se mete); se han vuelto tan íntimos con el pasar de los años que, a estas alturas, es natural para él distinguir a su vecino del resto del mundo.

(Todo poeta sabe que esas cosas sólo suelen pasarles a los amantes)

Las caricias se detienen sobre su corazón y sólo entonces Manuel se da cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos. Su mirada descubre a su compañero en el espejo y es tan extraño verlo tan lejano, tan ausente, que su propia mano se aferra impulsivamente a las suyas. Martín sólo responde dibujando pequeños círculos con el pulgar sobre su piel, los ojos verdes todavía enfocados en algo que él no alcanza a ver. Cerca estuvo de decir su nombre, pero el argentino eligió el momento para tomarlo del cabello aún mojado y hacerle girar el rostro hacia atrás para plantarle un beso en el borde del párpado izquierdo. Desorientado, Manuel intenta reprocharle lo inesperado de su acción, pero Martín traza un camino silencioso con los labios hasta que llega a un punto determinado de su hombro y planta allí un beso. A ese le siguen varios, ninguno se parece a los besos de siempre y el chileno comienza a sentirse extraño. Porque no es el prólogo antes de tumbarlo sobre las baldosas del baño o de guiarlo, a trompicones y besos atropellados, hacia la cama que esta noche comparten. Es distinto y Manuel no entiende por qué.

Hasta que la verdad habla por sí sola y silencia todas sus preguntas.

Siente un escalofrío cuando Martín pone especial atención en una cicatriz, todavía visible, en su espalda. Ve cómo en su reflejo van reapareciendo todas aquellas cicatrices que ya no eran más que recuerdos, sobre su pecho, sobre sus hombros, sobre su párpado izquierdo. Las emociones dormidas sobre su alma estallan con la fuerza de un volcán y le dejan el corazón a flor de piel, a merced de las manos tibias de Argentina. A Chile le aterra esta sensación de estar al descubierto, como si toda su firmeza se derrumbara sobre ellos, y desesperado intenta apartarse de los brazos de su vecino, tan firmes como el día que lo sostuvo contra su pecho para sacarlo de debajo de los escombros. Tan cálidos como ahora, que vuelven a cerrarse sobre él para protegerlo del miedo que nubla sus ojos pardos.

Martín rememora cada marca, cada herida y las acaricia, las besa, le entrega su cariño en esta ofrenda de paz poco convencional. Esto no arregla nada. El día de mañana las cicatrices van a seguir estando; todavía hará falta tiempo para que el corazón revestido de rojo, azul y blanco pare de llorar; aún quedará mucho por hacer. Pero que por lo menos sepa que si algún día lo necesita, él va a estar ahí otra vez. Que entienda que si alguna vez el dolor oscurece tanto sus días que no le permita seguir trabajando, que diga su nombre y él mismo correrá a poner todas las estrellas del cielo a su alrededor para que nunca le falte luz, para que nunca se olvide de aquella bordada en su bandera. Que recuerde que, a pesar de todo, lo quiere.

Y tal vez Manuel algo de eso entiende, porque sus manos se hunden en su cabello y su corazón late tierno bajo sus labios, tan cálido que parece que le estuviera respondiendo. _Yo también te quiero_.

Vuelve sobre el camino de besos, delineando la recta del pecho hasta la curva del mentón, y se detiene en su boca. Manuel adhiere fuerza a su agarre, dejando la marca de sus dedos en el blanco cuello, a sabiendas de que el argentino ha tocado tierras a las que a nadie más le ha permitido llegar y, al menos por hoy, quiere que se quede allí con él. Martín deja que tome las riendas del beso, que se desahogue por todo lo que aún siente y no tiene tiempo de ocuparse de eso por todo el trabajo que hay que hacer; se sostiene posesivamente de su cintura y se deja hacer, escuchando en su interior todo lo que Manuel le está gritando, todo lo que se desespera por no poder decir. Es tan intenso, como todo lo relacionado a él, que no puede evitar el impulso de acariciarle el cabello y sólo entonces parece que Manuel se tranquiliza un poco.

Cuando se separan para mirarse, Manuel luce exhausto y Martín necesita entrelazar sus manos para disimular que algo quedó temblando dentro de él. Apoya la cabeza castaña sobre su hombro y se quedan abrazados hasta que sus respiraciones alcanzan el mismo compás. Martín sonríe un poco, con una honestidad que él mismo creyó perdida. Manuel siente que acaban de hacer el amor.

**— **•** — **•** — **•** —**

—Cinco años dijeron —susurra pesadamente, enredado a su compañero en la cama, la piel repentinamente sensible ante el recuerdo del último temblor.

Martín siente el cansancio en las palabras de Manuel, el miedo que finge no tener, la angustia de verse obligado a convivir con esto por más tiempo y decide guardar silencio un momento. La sensación de hace un año de tener la mitad de su vida a punto de romperse entre sus brazos todavía demasiado palpable, _demasiado todo_, en su memoria como para no contagiarse de su temor. Pero lo abraza hasta ya no distinguir dónde acaba su cuerpo y comienza el suyo y respira profundo, porque él no necesita saber eso. Sólo hay una cosa que Manuel debe saber.

—Mañana voy a estar acá, cuando despertés y cuando te vayas a dormir también.

_(Y después toda la vida. Toda la vida voy a estar, Manuel)_

—Eri' peor que una plaga, weón.

_(Y llevo toda una vida dándole gracias a Dios por eso, Martín)_

Sonríen sin mirarse, porque ellos siempre se han dicho la verdad entre líneas, todo lo que acaso el mundo sospecha. Son horas en las que en silencio se entienden, momentos en los que Martín tararea una melodía sin nombre que le hace soñar con tiempos mejores y Manuel se apoya sin prejuicios sobre él para escuchar su tango favorito, el tango de su corazón. Como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo, como si la vida se redujera a estar juntos.

Y hasta el amanecer, todo vuelve a estar bien.

* * *

**— Referencias.**

**1. **El presidente Sebastián Piñera declaró que las réplicas del terremoto podrían seguir por cinco años más.

**2.** El 11 de Febrero de este año ocurrió otro terremoto en Chile. No hubo pérdidas que lamentar.

* * *

**• Implícito •**

**.** 07/02/11 – 27/02/11 **.**


End file.
